The Other Side of The Railway Tracks
by DawnDestination
Summary: After the train accident that caused the death of her family, Susan wakes up the next morning, realizing she is still on that same day. Living the day of the railway accident seven times, she will do whatever it takes to change the fate of her siblings and discover the true value of Narnia she is in danger of losing forever. Who you are today is not who you have to be tomorrow. AU


_You have sole custody of your life. Who you are today is not who you have to be tomorrow. Embrace the possibility of transformation._

_-Leeza Gibbons_

* * *

_~O~ Prologue ~O~_

* * *

_I didn't really know how my last day would look like. I didn't know it would have been today. I remember telling myself when I was a Queen that I would be forever. Now I know I would not even see myself at Thirty Years._

_That's the thing. You don't know. You don't wake up and suddenly remember to tell your parents that you love them, or in my case, said good-bye to them at all. I was a fool._

_I would have said to Peter, that I had not forgotten our adventures. How I had been so proud to stand by him through the years of our reign. He was a noble king, a devoted son, and an affectionate brother. And as the protective brother he was, he made sure he had beaten every single bone of the boy whom he had caught cheating on me when I was eighteen. And I rewarded his kindness to me by yelling at him that Narnia wasn't real. That he was a stupid, silly bloke who fancies childhood make-believes._

_I would have rushed to Edmund, when he was kicked on the floor by older men and nearly beaten within an inch of his life for defending his beliefs about Narnia. Edmund was the Just. He defended the people when they had no one else to depend on. And when it came to the time he was the one who needed help, as he lay there on the floor with blood surging through his lips, I didn't give it to him. He depended on me, and I just watched him. I just watched him._

_I would have remembered telling Lucy how beautiful she looked, when she danced with Edmund through the Nymph's Waltz on the day of her graduation in St. Finbar's, which I had not even bothered to attend. She was beautiful, and sometimes, it pained me to realize she does not know it. And I have not told her how much I loved her, not even through her last breath._

_It was Christmas. I would have made them stay at Mother and Father's house, where we would have made snow angels under the apple tree, whose branches lashed in and out like solemn pillars on a temple. And through a little fire, the smell of varnish and wood, the tires skidding through the frozen streets of Finchley, we would have told each other the blissful stories of our times in Narnia. Instead, I was partying with my so-called friends. _

_I miss One Hundred Percent of the chances with my family that I never take. I never knew that until now._

_Maybe you can afford to wait. Maybe for you, there's a tomorrow. Maybe for you, there's a thousand tomorrows, or three thousand, or ten, so much time you can bathe in it, roll around and let it slide through your fingertips._

_But some of us only have today. And the truth is, you never really know. And if you are like me, regretting that you should have done all of those things, your day starts out a little like this…_

"Susan! Wake up! It's a jolly good Saturday morning!" Peter cried as he danced with Lucy merrily across dining room, lifting his sister up upon knowing it was her graduation day.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know, its short. Its a prologue for Merlin's sake.

So, I decided Susan deserved a chance to live in Aslan's Country, BUT she shall have to endure watching her siblings die in front of her, blah, blah, blah. Note, everything Susan mentioned in the regrets above, will be the almost plot lines of the story. I had only read the Last Battle a few weeks ago, and I couldn't help but feel sorry for our dear character...do you?

So, this takes place during Last Battle, since Lewis didn't really give us what happened to the Sovereign Four during that time. And I almost forgot, do review in the end! I want to know if my readers like this new 'Susan deserves a chance, whatnot'

Tell me what you really think! Maybe if Aslan reads your reviews, He'll consider this story and make Lewis edit the bits I have despised in Last Battle.


End file.
